passion of the heart
by amber-maexx
Summary: Troy is a rich boy. Gabriella is a working class girl. He got paid dance lessons. She taught herself. Rival dance crews, rival schools, family feud. When Troy and Gabriella share one moment on the dance floor where will their loyalties lie and where wil?


**Passion of the Heart**

**Troy is a rich boy. Gabriella is a working class girl. He got paid dance lessons. She taught herself. Rival dance crews, rival schools, family feud. When Troy and Gabriella share one moment on the dance floor where will their loyalties lie and where will there gravity centre.**

**Dedicated to my good friend, Gabriella Somerfield. Thanks you a lot for your help**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

**As I looked at myself in the mirror I could see how my body moved to the beat. Fast. Furious. Strong. I can see how determined my face is as I move. I know that I can do this. **

**I tried my hardest all the time just to get were I am. The one thing I can hold as my own. As I continue to move to the beat, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It speaks of its own beat that gets louder the longer I move. It strong and works hard on its own. But yet it works with my body as a team to make me work as best as I can. As strong as I can be. Just like my team.**

**My name is Gabriella Montez and I live to dance. Not ballet, tap or ballroom.**

**I live for the street dancing. A way that I can be me. I have a crew that is my family and people who love me. **

**I belong to ghetto and I love it. They stand behind me as my body does. We dance together, as a team but being ourselves as well. We move in sync, always knowing where one person is or what the next part is. But most of all we be there as a family would. We know that for it to work, we need to offer support but most of all knowing that no matter what we are or what happens we stand together as a team. A crew. A family. **

**We have been together as a dance crew since we were it has been hard road as we had to learn ourselves. **

**You see, my story starts when I was just 8 years old.**

**Flashback**

"DADDY" shouted an 8 year old Gabriella. She came running out of the house as soon as she heard a car being pulled into the drive. A door opened on the driver's side and a man stepped out.

"Hello darling! Have you a good day?" chuckled Greg, Gabriella's father, as he picked her up into a hug.

"Yeah. We made cookies and watched finding nemo together." She smiled to him.

"That's great!" he replied back to her.

He placed her on his shoulders and walked inside the house with a smile on his face.

**End of flashback**

**I lived with my dad and mum. Maria and Greg Montez met when they were at university together and eventually got married. 3 years later, they had me. At first, we lived in a nice place and we were happy.**

**But then, that all changed when my dad got cancer. Not just any cancer but cancerous tumour on the brain that could not be removed by surgery.**

**I was just eight years old. **

**Flashback **

All 3 of the family were sitting down watching open season together. But Greg wasn't as he had something on his mind. He had been getting ill for weeks and went to see a doctor. His Gp referred him to the hospital for blood tests. That is when they found cancer.

He had been for an x-ray and that found the tumour on his brain. He also found out that where it was, they couldn't operate.

They had caught at late stage so chemotherapy would only prolong his life.

He had been told that he had 4 months to live at most. He hated bit so much but he knew he had to tell his family.

Greg sighed and turned the TV off. His wife and daughter looked at him confused.

"I went to see the doctor today" he started

"Why?" asked an eight year old Gabriella.

"Darling, I am not well. Daddy has got very sick" He replied."Doctor can't fix it either"

"Why not?" Gabriella just cried and clung to him very tightly.

"Because they can't" he said quietly.

His wife looked at him for a moment before asking the one important question.

"Is it bad?" she asked whispering.

"I have got cancer of the brain, it can't be operated on. There is not much they can do now. They caught it too late.

"NO! How long have you got left?" she said in tears.

"4 months at most" he replied.

His wife then just started crying. He pulled her into him with Gabriella still crying on his lap clinging to him.

**End of flashback**

**For the first two months everything was going good. He carried on as normal and we did the normal movie nights from before. We would go out for the park or for an ice-cream when he wasn't working. He didn't look like he had cancer at all. But mum started to cry a lot. **

**In his third month, he started getting ill. First he was tired all the time. Then he got sick and eventually confined to his bed. But even then he still laughed with me. I really loved him.**

**Half way through the 4 month, he started having trouble breathing. That is what my mum told me anyway. He ended up in hospital but 3 days after that he died. He was only 39. **

**After, the funeral everything changed. Mum became sadder and became a recluse. We were never the same again. We had to move out of our house to a rough estate. We had not a lot of money. We still lie there today.**

**Anyway, on this estate I met my crew. There are 8 all together. We have me the leader, Jess the gossip, Hannah the quiet but the loyal one, Tyler the clown, Sam the serious smart one, Ste the funny one, Becca the daydreamer and Sophie the crazy but loveable one. **

**We started dancing together when Sam and Becca decided we should become a crew. So for the next three years we practiced and practiced until we got our first gig at the age of fifteen. We had decided to call ourselves ghettos since that was were we started out. I became leader and we started to start auditioning for shows and gigs but only getting small town gigs. We didn't have dance lessons or a place to practice other then the streets. **

**But we didn't care as long as we got to dance. Because that was all we wanted to do. Dance. And still be a family at the end.**

**We grew strength by strength. We were strong. Just like when we dance we have strong, fast movements forever in control. **

**We needed to be.**


End file.
